The Legend of the Wind Waker
by FanFicSam
Summary: This story is basically the storyline to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, my favorite game. I know many people have probably done this as well, but this is my take on it. Enjoy! Please review!
1. Prologue

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden.

It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.

But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom.

But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.

This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend…

But then…a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom.

The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero…once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.

The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them.

…But the hero did not appear.

Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.

What became of that kingdom…? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath.

On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil.

The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend…


	2. Big Brother

"Big brother!"

Reluctantly, I forced my eyes to pop open. My movements were hindered by grogginess as I turned to face the possessor of the voice that had shaken me from my slumber.

No one was there. I must have been hearing things; maybe my body had been trying to tell me to wake up. Indeed, I did have a strange feeling of forgetfulness lurking far in the back of my mind.

Still feeling quite sleep-deprived, I rose to my feet and swung my arms above my head, suspending them there in a pleasant, much needed, morning stretch. As I let them return to my sides, I noticed my vision was blurry with sleepiness.

"I knew you'd be here!"

My eyes shot open all the way in surprise. Someone had been there as I'd woken up. I spun around in shock and found Aryll, my little sister, standing with her back against the wooden railing of the lookout tower I'd called my bed the previous night. Her hands were behind her back and her eyes were wide and childlike as usual, possibly even more so. Her smile gleamed like a million diamonds, so bright and cheery.

"Aryll?" I mumbled, my words slow and sluggish as molasses. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled. "Can't I come up here simply because I want to? This is my favorite spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call 'Aryll's Lookout'. Cute name, huh? Almost as cute as me!"

It was true, she was adorable. Her bright, blue eyes were as cerulean as the sea. The childish roundness in her face reminded me of the face of a playful kitten.

"So, do you remember what day it is today?" she continued after I didn't respond. Her sunny, golden pigtails bounced as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She still held her hands behind her back.

Again, I was too lethargic to respond.

"You're still half asleep, aren't you?" she giggled, knitting her brow in confusion and disbelief whilst continuing to grin. "Did you forget?"

Did I forget? Forget what? The feeling of forgetfulness stirred in the back of my head.

Aryll giggled some more, sending the sound of bells dancing around my ears.

"Big brother, it's your birthday!"

My eyelids, which had once again drooped down halfway over my eyes, flew upward. My mind suddenly began to work like a clock, cogs mashing and grinding as I finally woke up one hundred percent.

"M-my birthday?" I stammered.

"Yes, silly! That's why Grandma has been waiting for you to come back to the house! She's been waiting for a while now." Aryll replied. How long had I been asleep for? "It's a good thing I came to find you! You should probably go home and see what Grandma wants, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding. "Thanks for waking me up!"

"Please come back soon!" Aryll called after me as I began my long climb down the lookout tower's ladder.

I paused, but only for a brief moment to call back up, "I'll be back before you know it!"

Upon reaching the ground, my feet became a blur.

Outset Island - the island I live on - is really two separate islands neighboring each other closely. On one island, there is a small pathway leading up to the top of a small mountain. On the other island, there is a dock, gondolas, and many huts, which house Outset's inhabitants. There is also another small mountain on this island. However, atop this mountain is the Forest of Fairies.

I was never entirely sure why it was referred to as the Forest of Fairies. All I'd ever been taught about the forest was that it was a dangerous place. Supposedly, monsters dwelled in the Forest of Fairies. Not a soul was allowed to enter.

The two islands were linked by two wooden bridges. One bridge linked the islands down below, by the beach area. The other linked them up above, suspended between the two mountains. That bridge was another reason not to attempt to enter the forest. It was rickety. Several planks were missing, causing it to resemble the pitiful grin of a man who'd taken a sucker punch to the jaw.

Friends and neighbors tossed me a few cheers of, "Happy birthday!" as I dashed to my own hut - which I shared with my sister and grandmother. Soon enough, I was home.

I shuffled into the house, praying Grandma wouldn't be too angry with me for leaving her waiting. However, when I hurried into the kitchen, she was nowhere to be found. I peeked out the window and was disappointed when I didn't see her standing on the deck, gazing out at the waves rolling gently along below.

There was but one more place to look where I might find Grandma.

I scurried over to the only ladder in the house and began climbing to the upper level - an indoor balcony of sorts - and sure enough, there was Grandma.

"Grandma, I'm so sorry-" I began, only to be cut off mid-sentence.

"I've been waiting for you, Link."

In her arms, she cradled a heap of clothing, green as an emerald. She had a proud look about her.

"Yeah, I know. Aryll came to wake me up. She said you've been waiting for a while." I replied, my gaze fixed upon the garments in my grandmother's arms. "I'm really sorry. I overslept, and-"

Again, she cut me off, "Link, try these on."

She reached out to give the clothes to me, but paused, peering down at them pensively. "Time certainly flies," she began. "I can't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes. My, my…twelve years? Already?"

As Grandma handed me the clothes, I couldn't help but shoot them a skeptical look. The fabric appeared to be extremely thick. I could scarcely imagine wearing them in the warm weather. Not to mention, they did look a bit odd.

Grandma, being the hawk that she is, spotted the way I was glaring at my present. "Don't be so disappointed, dear one! Just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day that you became the same age as the young hero spoken of in all the legends."

"But they seem so warm. Do I really have to wear them?" I grumbled, a disdainful frown slipping past my grateful mask.

Grandma smiled. "You only have to wear them for one day, so don't look so down. Be proud, child!" She continued, "In the olden days, this was the day boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in such an age any longer. Our ways are the ways of peace. Nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows anything about swordplay."

Ah, Orca. I remember playing with him when I was younger, around Aryll's age. I'd always looked up to him.

"Hanging the family shield on the wall as a decoration," Grandma added, gesturing to a triumphant-looking shield hanging in a garland, "is another tradition that has been carried down from those days."

She turned to me. "Please, dear. Go and try on your new clothes."

I nodded and did as I was told. Upon my return, Grandma beamed.

"Isn't that nice, Link? They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit!"

Honestly, I felt a tad awkward in my new, green clothing.

"Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready, shouldn't I? Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup for you tonight! Mmmm!" she said. I smiled. I did love Grandma's soup. "I just know you're looking forward to it! Now, go get your sister, if you will, dear."

I nodded, climbed down the ladder, and left, not without calling back over my shoulder, "Thanks, Grandma!"


End file.
